


You've become quite familiar [ART]

by MassiveSpaceWren



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Art, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Witchcraft AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/pseuds/MassiveSpaceWren
Summary: Tony recently gained a slighly scruffy crow as a roommate.





	You've become quite familiar [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morethancupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/gifts).



I imagined that Bucky is a crow familiar, who can also change into human or human-like form. He now helps Tony with his magic, potions and enchantments! And since this form is made of magic, he still has both wings like this, even though he lost his left arm. 

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Witch(Warlock)/Familiar AU


End file.
